


secret

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Desk Sex, M/M, Scratching, a lil, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What do you call this? What we do?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I call it a secret."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!   
> Day 16!

Levi's had many secrets over the years. Most of them are still well-hidden in the depths of his mind, swallowed up by the dark hole of time, no one else left who could remember. But it's nothing Levi thinks about all too often. Everyone has secrets. Some are happy memories not made to be shared with anyone, can they bloom just fine in one's mind on its own. Some are dark things that happened in the past, shocking things. Most secrets are never shared, never spoken about, but they wouldn't be secrets otherwise, would they? Still, there's this one thing, that one secret, Levi shares with someone. He doesn't know what to call it, would neither say it's dark or shocking, nor that it's particularly happy. It's just a secret. They don't even talk about it. It's just there, continues like it's part of their lives and Levi wouldn't want to have it any other way.

He and Erwin; they're just meant to be a secret.

The thought chases Levi through the dark halls of the headquarters, the memory of how many times he's done this already. Sometimes he wonders, but then again, what does it matter. He doesn't know why he's thinking about it anyway, deciding to push the thought away when he carries himself through the hallways on quiet feet, not even bothered by the darkness all around did he not care to bring something to light his way. He knows the way to Erwin's office by heart, not surprising considering how many time's Levi's already visited it.

When Levi reaches the hallway with Erwin's office, he sees a streak of light gleaming from underneath the door, just a faint flicker, but it means Erwin is still in there. Levi figured and after a few more quiet steps, he twists the handle of the door, slipping past.

Erwin is sitting at his desk, eyes fixed on the surface where he's currently busy sealing an envelope. Levi can hear the soft trickle of the wax when he closes the door without a sound, twisting the lock afterwards. The small noise makes Erwin look up like he didn't notice Levi before, though Levi knows he did.

"Good evening Levi," he says, nonchalant, getting back to his task. Levi watches him, how he waits for the wax to cool down before he presses the insignia of the Survey Corps into it. Levi wonders if there's another secret hidden behind that seal, but the thought sounds ridiculous and Levi shakes it off when he makes his way to the desk, placing a hand on the wooden surface right next to where Erwin stacked a couple of letters he was obviously busy sealing before Levi arrived. Levi always thought it's such a ridiculous thing to do, like anyone really cares when the seal is broken. Maybe he just doesn't get it.

"Erwin," Levi eventually says, a simple greeting, Erwin nodding in response before he starts clearing his desk. He places the small box with the sealing wax and seal in his drawer, lays the envelope he just handled down on top of the others, shuffles papers together.

"Done for the day?" Levi adds fingers ghosting over the envelopes, fingertips tracing the wax. Erwin hums and that's everything Levi needs. He twists around the edge of the desk in one swift motion, throwing one leg over Erwin's, sinking down on his lap. The edge of the desk digs into Levi's back, but he fits, shuffling to get even closer to Erwin's body, palms already rubbing over his broad shoulders to cover his neck and pull him close for a kiss. Erwin obliges easily, meeting Levi's lips half-way, a hand cupping the back of his head. He pushes the chair away from the desk just the tiniest bit, enough to place his hand on the small of Levi's back, rubbing the skin where the edge dug in before. Levi sighs with a bit of relief, swiping his tongue over Erwin's lower lip till he lets him pass, continuing to brush it around his mouth to find his tongue. His hands find their way from Erwin's neck into his hair, raking through the soft strands, messing them up since Erwin doesn't have to go anywhere beside his bed.

Erwin gives a last nip to Levi's bottom lip before he pulls away, exhaling a raw breath through his nose when his hands wander on Levi's body, almost covering the whole of his back. Levi leans into the touch, almost testing how much of his weigh Erwin can hold, though Levi knows already. He wouldn't let Levi fall, at least not without a good reason.

Levi brushes the thought away, knowing it's not the right time to think about, instead leans forward again to lower his head into the crook of Erwin's neck, hands falling back to Erwin's shoulders, brushing to his chest to start working his clothes off. Erwin keeps his hands on Levi's back while Levi shakes the straps of the gear around his torso loose, unbuttoning the shirt quickly afterwards to reveal Erwin's chest. Levi's lips are on the skin immediately, his tongue licking a wet trail from Erwin's neck to his collarbones. He sucks the skin between his teeth, nibbling, biting, Erwin groaning when Levi's hands push into the skin of his abdomen. It's a sound Levi likes to hear, so he moves his lips along Erwin's collarbone, teeth scraping the skin while his fingers dig deeper into Erwin's abdomen, his muscles jumping under the touch. Erwin does groan again, but just shortly and then he pushes himself from the chair, holding Levi with both arms so he can splay him out on his desk. Levi's hands fall from his skin and Erwin demands his lips for another kiss, so Levi succumbs for the moment, sighing against the touch, letting Erwin's tongue slip past his lips.

While they kiss, Erwin pushes the jacket from his shoulders, twisting his arms out of the gear so he and Levi can pull the shirt of as well. It turns out to be more complicated than they both want and they have to break the kiss, but after Erwin got rid of the clothes around his torso, he quickly continues with Levi, probably to save them the fuss when they get desperate. Levi moves his leg in Erwin's grip when his hands close around it, lets it be handled so Erwin can pull his boot off. He's careful about it, like always, placing it on the floor next to the desk afterwards, doing the same with Levi's other boot. Levi flexes his toes, his own hands already working on the gear covering his chest, but before it really comes loose, Erwin grasps for his wrists, holding him back. He pushes Levi's arms to the surface of the desk, continuing their hungry kiss. Levi succumbs again, just sighing, keeps his hands on the desk when Erwin's fingers trail along his arms, over his shoulders to his neck. He plays with Levi's cravat shortly before he unties it from his neck, pulling it away to focus on Levi's chest instead, unfastening the gear himself. He works it loose quickly, unbuttoning Levi's shirt so he can run his fingers of the skin and Levi sighs, arching into the touch till Erwin pulls away. Their lips part again and Erwin brings one hand to his mouth, rubbing the wet flesh when he straightens his back. He takes a good look at Levi, eyes half closed, clouded already and then he curls his hands around Levi's hips, pulling.

"Let's get this off first," he mumbles, hands trailing over Levi's legs. Levi huffs out a hot breath when they stop around his hips, Erwin flicking the straps open, the belt, unzipping Levi's trousers. Levi tries to raise his hips so Erwin can pull them down, but it doesn't quite work, so instead Erwin pulls Levi's ass of the desk, yanking the cloth down till more straps are in the way. Levi regrets not taking it off beforehand, but he didn't want to come off as too desperate. Unfortunately he's getting a little frustrated now, his cock twitching when Erwin pulls his underwear down too, holding Levi instead of touching it so he won't slide off the desk.

"Fucking hell," Levi grumbles, sitting up enough so he can bring his hands to the straps running over his thighs, undoing them himself. Erwin chuckles darkly but gives him a hand, the gear coming loose after all. Erwin yanks it off afterwards along with Levi's trousers and his underwear, leaving his lower body exposed. Levi doesn't care much, uses the moment Erwin is distracted with staring at him down there to slip the gear from his torso, arms twisting out of his shirt Erwin already unbuttoned. Erwin seems to appreciate it, his hand soft when he places it on Levi's chest, pushing him back down onto the desk, following with one arm on the surface to brace himself.

"Isn't that quite the sight," he mumbles against Levi's lips, pecking the flesh briefly. "You on my desk all naked and wanton."

Levi scoffs, eyes narrowing, but he spares himself a narky reply, instead rakes his hands through Erwin's hair again, cupping the back of his head to pull him down and demand his lips. Erwin chuckles but melts into the kiss easily, Levi nipping at his lips when he remains unmoving otherwise. But Erwin doesn't budge, focusing all of his attention on the kiss and Levi starts to feel like he can't breathe, hands falling onto Erwin's back. When he finally manages to twist his face away from Erwin, he's panting, but Erwin seems unfazed, pressing his wet lips to Levi's jaw immediately, kissing a soft trail down his neck, nipping at the flesh. Levi groans into his throat, clawing at Erwin's shoulders when he feels his teeth sink into his flesh, hissing to the pleasurable sting.

"The fuck are you doing," he adds with another hiss, hitting Erwin's back weakly. "Don't leave marks bastard."

"Hmh." Erwin's lips leave the flesh with a wet pop and he presses a kiss to the spot he just bit. "What if I want to?"

Erwin straightens his back after he said the words, staring down at Levi with something shimmering in his eyes. Levi feels like he's waiting for him to say something in particular, but he's not sure what.

"Just don't," is all Levi has to say in the end, but Erwin doesn't seem satisfied.

"Why not?" he asks, both hands on Levi's chest, fingers ghosting around his throat. "You always wear your cravat, no one will see."

"I will." Levi snarls, grasping for Erwin's arms but Erwin is quicker, curling his hands around Levi's wrists to pin them onto the desk again, bringing their faces closer when he leans down.

"Do you want to forget what we do Levi?"

Levi squirms under Erwin's grip, averting his gaze, but Erwin suddenly seems very serious about the issue. Levi doesn't understand why. Levi doesn't understand what's so serious about fucking. They just do it when they feel like it, when they have the time. It's convenient, because they can trust each other enough to know the other won't talk about it.

"The fuck are you talking about? Just get on with it!"

Erwin makes no move, just holds Levi down, gaze fixed on his face. Levi stares at him through the corner of his eyes, trying to figure out what that weird expression on Erwin's face means.

"Levi what would you call what we're doing?" he eventually asks, still not moving an inch even when Levi tries to push against his touch. Levi glares at him for the stupid comment, knees digging into Erwin's sides.

"Will you stop spitting nonsense and just fuck me?"

"Ah." Erwin almost smiles, though the skin around his eyes doesn't wrinkle. "So that's what you call it, fucking, huh?"

"What are yo-" Levi spits the words, but he doesn't get to finish his sentence, Erwin leaning closer to demand his lips again. Levi considers biting him, then again, he has no intention to listen to whatever nonsense Erwin has on his mind, so he dismisses the thought, bucking up to meet Erwin's lips. Erwin keeps Levi's wrists in his grip for a while, sucking and biting his lips till they're swollen, Levi starting to struggle with need. He wants to tell Erwin to hurry up, but he doesn't manage more than a few mumbled words when Erwin kisses him so hungrily. Then finally, Erwin eases his right hand off Levi's wrist, trailing down the skin of his arm with digging fingertips. He pushes into the skin around Levi's shoulders down his chest to his abdomen, breaking the kiss just when he presses his palm to Levi's length. It's already hard, twitching under the pressure of Erwin's hand, and Levi moans when those big fingers curl around his shaft. Erwin starts working his hand immediately, not giving Levi a second to catch his breath and Levi shudders when Erwin's wet lips move along his jaw. He nibbles at Levi's chin before he leaves a wet trail on Levi's throat, tongue circling around his bobbing Adam's Apple.

"You taste good," he murmurs into the crook of Levi's neck, pressing his lips to the skin when his thumb rubs over the head of Levi's cock. Levi can just moan in response, shaking a little when Erwin keeps rubbing his cock in just the right places, his hand large and hot, moving easier when pre-cum starts to leak out of the tip. Erwin hums, tongue dipping into the hollow of Levi's throat before he traces the line of Levi's collarbone with it, lips pressing onto the skin again. Levi gasps when Erwin's thumb rubs around the head of his cock with pressure, gasps again when Erwin's teeth sink into the skin around his collarbone. They dig deep, almost painful, but Levi just shudders, moaning when Erwin keeps working his hand around his shaft. He doesn't even have the time to curse him and Erwin massages the skin in his mouth with his teeth, tongue scraping over the bone underneath. He surely leaves a mark, easing his teeth from the skin slowly, sucking it between his lips for a last time before he pulls away with a wet sound, leaving the spot throbbing.

"Fuck you," Levi finally spits, but Erwin's teeth sink back into his skin, the taller man seemingly unfazed. He bites a little harder this time, close to where he planted the first bite, Levi's back arching when the sharp pain shakes his body with a shiver. He curses loudly, the hand Erwin abandoned in favour of Levi's cock shooting to his head to curl into his hair, tugging at the strands. Erwin rumbles a groan into his throat, something guttural that has Levi shaking again, the hand in Erwin's hair loosening when he doesn't let go. He gives the skin between his teeth the same attention as before, just sucking harder, longer, before it pops free from his lips. He kisses the throbbing spots afterwards, lips soft, hand working on Levi's cock relentlessly. Levi feels a little dizzy with the feeling, eyes closing when his head falls back, neck straining, hips moving against Erwin's hand. It feels so good, better than usual and Levi doesn't know why or what to do with it.

" _ Erwin _ ," he moans, not on purpose, but he doesn't care enough to be embarrassed. Erwin groans in response, his breath hot on Levi's skin when he moves back to the hollow of Levi's throat, licking around the skin before he presses his lips firmly to a spot right above the curve. He sucks it between his lips, the skin straining, aching when Erwin sucks harder, nibbles, long enough for Levi to know he leaves another mark. With another salacious sound Erwin's lips pop from the skin and his hand slows down, thumb lazy on Levi's shaft.

"Levi," he breathes out, like he answers Levi's moan from before, pressing wet kisses to his neck. He sucks more skin into his mouth, briefly, till his lips are back at Levi's jaw, plants more kisses on there, nibbling at a spot close to Levi's chin.

"Do you have someone else who does this to you?"

The words catch Levi off guard and his eyes snap open, though immediately squeeze shut again when Erwin sinks his teeth into the skin of Levi's chin, biting down hard. Levi gasps instead, shaking when he fists his hand back into Erwin's hair, managing to pull him off this time. Erwin licks his lips seemingly unimpressed when he meets Levi's eyes, Levi just glancing at him through his lashes, following the swipe of Erwin's tongue.

"Do you?" he asks again. "Have someone else?"

"The fuck are you babbling about." Levi grumbles the words, hips shifting when the hand around his cock stops moving. Erwin squeezes instead and Levi shakes, lips parting in a silent gasp.

"Tell me," he demands, leaning closer to Levi's lips once more, breathing hot and heavy. "You don't want him to know about me? Or is it a woman?"

"Fuck." Levi hoists his knee up, hitting Erwin with it weakly and Erwin's hand pulls away from his cock, pressing against the edge of the desk instead. He looks so serious again and Levi thinks it's laughable.

"What?" Levi spits back. "Do you?"

"No." Erwin's answer comes right away and honestly, it startles Levi. He hesitates and Erwin backs off just enough so they can stare right into each other's faces.

"I don't," he assures. "Just you."

Levi opens and closes his mouth like a fish on dry sand not knowing what to say to that. He never even thought about it. Or maybe he did, but he honestly assumed Erwin could have someone else. Some fine woman somewhere in the capital he would visit whenever he has business there. A pretty one, something delicate. Maybe Levi doesn't believe Erwin. He sounds sincere, but Erwin is good with words. He's good at lying. So good Levi sometimes thinks Erwin doesn't always know whether he's lying or not himself.

"Sure," Levi snarls, eager to end the issue. "Great, whatever."

"I'm serious." Erwin is having none of Levi's impatience, finally easing the hand off Levi's wrist to grab his chin instead, holding it in place when he looks down with an almost laughably serious expression considering the situation. "Do you not believe me Levi?"

God , Levi hates when Erwin says his name like that, like it's something  good , like he  likes saying it, would never stop if he didn't have to.

"The fuck does it matter," Levi bites back, trying to swallow it down. "I don't care."

Erwin looks almost lost for a moment, brow furrowing when he studies Levi's expression, thumb running along his chin, circling the spot he bit earlier. Levi can feel it aching a little under the pressure, but it's nothing too bad, so he doesn't turn away.

"What? Are you done talking? Are you planning on finishing this?"

"Ah Levi." Erwin says it again, Levi's name like it's something precious and then he smiles, seemingly sincere this time before he leans down for another kiss. Levi doesn't know what to think of it, but he decides not to ask when Erwin's hands run down his body. He digs his thumbs into the skin around Levi's hips, pushing him around a little and Levi spreads his legs like a demand, not planning on letting Erwin's weird words spoil what he came here for tonight. And for now, Erwin obliges. He breaks the kiss, burying his head in the crook of Levi's neck when one hand starts to search around the drawers, the desk almost shaking when he pulls them open.

It takes an unusually long moment for Erwin to find the oil, but he does, slamming the drawer shut, the desk shaking again before he pops the flask open with his thumb. Levi hears the small sound, spreading his legs invitingly and Erwin brings his slick hand between his cheeks immediately. He rubs the oil along the crevice, probing the muscle and Levi moves against the touch almost impatiently. Erwin doesn't leave him hanging for long and the first finger slips easily, Levi rumbling a small moan into his throat when his insides squeeze around the intrusion. Erwin hums against his skin, starts planting more kisses on Levi's neck when he starts moving his fingers, spreading Levi carefully.

It comes easy, Levi used to the touch, Erwin distracting him with kisses, but once the second finger slipped, Erwin's mouth is back on Levi's neck, lips pressing hard onto the skin when he spreads his fingers inside. Levi gasps to the stretch, gasps again when Erwin twists his wrist, fingers digging deeper, already close to Levi's prostate. He shakes with the feeling, can sense the smile on Erwin's lips where they press to his neck, feels the hot breath Erwin's exhales when Levi shivers to another movement close to his sensitive spot. And then, all of a sudden, a loud moan tumbles out of Levi's throat, the sound making the heavy breath that lingered in the room before seem like silence. With one, skilful twist of his wrist Erwin pushed his fingers right into Levi's prostate, the sensation sending numbing sparks through Levi's body and at the same time, he dug his teeth back into Levi's neck, biting down hard, the sweet sting making Levi's cock twitch. Erwin groans deeply to Levi's response, holding the skin between his teeth even when Levi squirms under him, trying to sit up. In the end he fails, limbs shaking when Erwin massages the flesh in his mouth with his teeth, sucking, licking, fingers rubbing, pulling back just to hit Levi's prostate dead-on another time.

Levi curses, spitting nonsense even he fails to understand, but he's also shaking and desperate and Erwin doesn't stop. He covers Levi's neck with his lips, teeth scraping and biting, tongue lapping while he keeps moving his fingers inside, fucking Levi open mercilessly. Levi fails to care whether Erwin leaves marks on his skin or not, just shaking and moaning under the rough treatment that makes his cock twitch painfully, pre-cum leaking onto his stomach almost non-stop. Just when he feels close to an orgasm, Erwin's fingers starting to feel like too much, he finds his voice again.

" Erwin ," he gasps, shaking when Erwin keeps going without giving him a break, three fingers by now spreading wide. Levi curses some more, hands holding on to Erwin's back helplessly, scratching over the skin when Erwin digs his teeth back into his flesh, somewhere around Levi's left shoulder this time.

"Fuck Erwin,  stop! "

Erwin gives Levi another hard thrusts with his fingers, but then he slows down, mouth working on Levi's skin till it throbs. When Erwin pulls off, his fingers stopped moving and Levi shakes while he tries to keep his hips still, following Erwin with heavy eyes when he straightens his back. He's smiling with something dark in his eyes, the arm he used to brace himself moving so he can splay the hand out on Levi's stomach, thumb rubbing the jumping muscles close to Levi's twitching cock.

"Are you close?" he asks. "Do you want to come? Levi?"

Levi shakes when Erwin says his name in that damned way again, wants to curse him, but really can't, because,  fuck , maybe he actually likes it. Maybe he also likes Erwin leaving marks on him and he wants more, doesn't want to stop now. If he comes however, Levi fears that'll be it for him, so he shakes his head, lazy, but effective. 

"Give me... a moment," he huffs out and after a second in which Erwin seems to considers what to do, he nods. Carefully, he pulls his fingers out and Levi's muscle twitches with the loss, his head lolling back when he tries to calm down, at least just a bit. It seems so hard, is Levi well aware of Erwin's eyes watching him. He can feel his cock twitch under the gaze, all those spots Erwin worked on with his teeth pulsating, making it even harder for Levi to calm his arousal. A minute passes, or maybe two, but Levi comes down from his high, the arousal still sizzling through every nerve in his body, just not as strong as to make him fear he might come any second. He rolls his head to look back over to Erwin and Erwin's hands are on his legs immediately, thumbs rubbing the skin of his thighs while Levi searches for his gaze. When he found it, he holds it only for a second however, gaze trailing down over Erwin's bare chest to the gear that hangs loosely around his hips. He's still wearing his trousers, the bulge apparent and Levi has honestly no idea how Erwin managed to endure that.

"Are you planning on using that?" Levi mumbles, speech slurred with arousal, raising a foot to try and nudge Erwin's bulge. He doesn't quite manage, but the gesture is enough for Erwin to groan deep into his throat and Levi watches with heavy eyes how he brings both hands to his belt to snap it open, working his erection free. He gasps when it jumps out of his underwear, curling one hand around the shaft immediately to give it a few strokes, the tip already wet with pre-cum. Levi decides to not think about the disgusting stain Erwin probably has in his underwear, instead spreading his legs for him, Erwin pumping himself a little faster while he reaches for the oil with his free hand. Levi gasps with him when he slicks his erection up, shaking when Erwin dips his fingers back into his hole to test if he's loose enough. He gives a few thrusts that have Levi groaning before he pulls back, stepping closer to nudge the tip of his cock against the twitching muscle instead.

Once the head slipped, Erwin braces himself with both hands on the desk, grinding his hips against Levi's slowly but steadily to push in deeper. Levi moans when he feels the stretch, immense even though Erwin spent some good time preparing him. It takes a moment, Erwin working his hips slowly, leaning down further with every little push till he's all they way inside, lips covering Levi's for a hazy kiss. He starts moving while they're still at it and Levi has to tilt his head away to breathe, moans tumbling out of his throat he fails to hold back. He feels so painfully aroused today that he can hardly stand it and Erwin doesn't give him time to get used to the stretch, just starts moving, hips thrusting forward faster with every second and Levi raises his arms to claw at Erwin's back, fingers digging into the skin when he falls into a steady rhythm, panting hot and loud into Levi's ear.

"I was serious you know," Erwin groans, right into Levi's ear, their skin slapping. "Just you."

Levi gasps, cursing when Erwin lowers his lips to his jaw right underneath his ear, sucking at the skin without hesitation. Levi can practically hear the bruise forming when Erwin works at the skin, his body shaking with it, nails scratching along Erwin's back till he pulls away with a gasp, back bending.

"I don't -ah... fucking care," Levi manages to reply, though he's not so sure any longer if it's true. Erwin drives his hips closer to Levi's, the words hanging in the room when he slows down. He presses more kisses to Levi's jaw, down his neck, breathing hot onto the skin when he just grinds his hips against Levi's for a moment.

"But I do." Erwin groans, hips moving faster again when he bites down on Levi's skin again, just digging his teeth into the flesh briefly. "I don't want anyone to touch you like this Levi. Just me."

" Fuck ." Levi digs his nails harder into Erwin's skin, scratching down along his shoulder blades when he doesn't know what else to do with himself. Erwin groans somewhere between pained and aroused, his thrusts more brutal like he wants to show Levi how serious he is. It's so ridiculous that Levi laughs, the sound raw and throaty when he exposes his neck to Erwin, head lolling back.

"I want everyone to know you're taken," Erwin adds, obviously not minding Levi's insane fit of laughter. It dies quickly anyway, Erwin biting into already aching flesh, making Levi moan and shudder, vision blurring with the harsh movements of Erwin's hips.

"Just  shut up and finish."

Levi doesn't even know how he managed to bite the words out, but he does and Erwin's next thrust feels like a punishment. Levi almost cries out, back arching, nails digging into the flesh of Erwin's back again. Erwin just groans, keeping up his harsh movements, rough lips on Levi's skin till it starts to hurt. It throbs and stings and tears pool in the corners of Levi's eyes, but it's a sweet pain that just brings Levi closer to the edge and he holds onto Erwin's back with everything he has, not quite ready to let this end.

"Tell me Levi," Erwin groans, like he knows, hips slamming forward, shaking the whole desk. "Is there- _ ah _ someone  else ?"

"Fuck." Levi shakes and shivers, squeezing his eyes shut when he wraps his legs around Erwin's waist, just pulling him closer, fingers flexing on his back, scratching along the skin.

" No ," Levi finally says, almost crying it out when the orgasm hits him all of a sudden, shaking his whole body. Erwin groans to the clench around his length, burying his face in the crook of Levi's neck, one hand moving between their bodes to curl around Levi's cock, forcing him to spill some more. Erwin keeps thrusting, but not for long, the strained groan hot on Levi's skin when he comes, hips snapping when he fills Levi with warmth before he stops, body slumping heavy onto Levi's.

They stay like this for a moment, hot and sweaty and disgusting, but Levi doesn't care. He tries to even out his breath, eyes closed when he concentrates on Erwin all over him, even still inside. Erwin takes his long moment before he pulls out, both groaning a last time. Levi's legs drop from Erwin's waist and he just slumps down on the desk, somehow dangling there with Erwin over him, his hot breath touching Levi's lips. He nips and they kiss again, slow and lazy and when they pull away from each other, Levi feels ready to move again. He rises when Erwin straightens his back, brushing his hair back while he looks around, trying to detect how much of a mess they left. Before he can manage however, Levi feels Erwin's hand pressing against the side of his face, nudging so Levi looks up to see Erwin smile at him. It makes Levi feels weird and he tries to brush the hand off, but Erwin raises his second hand as well, cupping Levi's face.

"What do you call this Levi?" he asks, like he already did what feels like hours ago. "What we do?"

"The fuck if I know." Levi answers right away, face twitching before he decides to glare at Erwin. "Doesn't matter, does it?"

"To me it does." Erwin smiles, somewhat sad, hand trailing down over Levi's neck, rubbing all those spots he pressed his lips to earlier, some aching a little under his touch. But it's a sweet ache, something welcome and maybe, Levi thinks, it matters to him too.

"Fine," he snorts, pushing Erwin away after all to get to his feet. He feels a little wobbly, but manages, searching Erwin's drawers for a cloth he can clean himself up with. He finds something, concentrates on getting the worst mess off his skin with a wrinkled nose while he answers, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I call it a secret."

It sounds so stupid, but Levi doesn't know what else to say. He never thought a secret was a secret when he shared it with someone else, but Erwin is different. He's always been different.

"A secret?" Erwin asks after a second, but Levi doesn't look up, too busy rubbing the cum from his stomach.

"What the fuck do you call it?" he finally asks, raising his head as well because he can't stand the thought of not looking at Erwin when he answers for some reason. Erwin's expression doesn't show much at first, in fact, nothing at all, but then he smiles, taking the cloth from Levi's hand, folding it to rub himself clean as well.

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

Levi can't believe the answer and he just stares till Erwin drops the cloth on the desk, turning around to pick up his shirt and Levi's clothes. He throws his shirt onto his chair and while he moves to turn around, Levi notices the marks he left on Erwin's back, deep, red scratches. He wonders what the marks Erwin left look like, wonders if Erwin can feel the one's he left as much as Levi feels his.

"What kind of shitty answer is that?" Levi snarls once Erwin turned around to face him, snatching his clothes from his grasp to get dressed. He slips back into his underwear, his trousers, leaving the gear out since he'd just have to take it off again anyway, just buttoning up his shirt. Erwin does the same, slipping the gear back onto his shoulder however, though he leaves the straps open, which looks actually pretty ridiculous, but Levi doesn't comment. And then they just stand there like they don't know what to do. It's weird, because usually, they just part ways like this. They don't talk about it, they just do it and then forget it till they do it again.

"I'm sorry," Erwin finally says, something ghosting over his face before he reaches out to touch Levi's neck again. "I..."

He doesn't finish, not even when Levi waits for it, surprised that Erwin doesn't know what to say. It makes Levi feel even more awkward and he brushes the hand off, finally turning to go. He stops at the door however, hand hovering over the handle when he looks over his shoulder, Erwin still standing there, unmoving.

"I wouldn't let anyone else do this you know," he says, looking away. He raises his second arm to push the hand to his neck, palm brushing over all those spots Erwin covered with his lips before he twists the key in the lock. "Just you."

And that's all Levi has to say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, I'm sorry I'm so so so so busy these days haha. You can't even imagine. Or probably you can. Anyway, this has been written for a while, but I just didn't et to post it because on top of everything, my laptop decided to kinda die on me. It still works, sometimes. And I hope it won't just die now while I'm posting this. So far it looks good haha.  
> Yeah so, idk what to say to this one. First I wanted to write something completely different, but isn't this how it always goes? Still, I hope it's acceptable and all :D  
> I thank all of you who still patiently wait for me to finish this and I really do hope one day I will manage xD  
> As always you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or say hi :3 And yeah, see you soon hopefully!


End file.
